1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a child resistant package that offers resistance to removal of articles contained therein when a panel of the package is fully opened or closed and permits removal of the articles only when the panel is properly aligned.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Conventional child resistant packages and dispensers are well known in the art. For an example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,610,410 to Seeley discloses a tamper proof reclosable sliding panel display blister package that has a working panel 25 with a narrow slide panel 31 attached thereto. See FIG. 3. A back panel 23 has a removable portion 32 defined by a perforated line 32a to provide a port 34 for discharging articles contained within the blister packaging 19.
As illustrated in FIG. 4, the sliding panel 31 can be withdrawn by bending the extending tab portion 51 rearwardly, which causes the crease 27 to serve as a hinge. The sliding panel 31 thereby moves in and out of the enclosure 44 and is retained under platform 39 and between skirts 41. When the panel 31 is in the fully closed position, as in FIG. 3, the articles contained in the blister packaging are prevented from passing through the port 34. However, when the slide panel 31 is opened or slid in a left to right direction of FIG. 3, the articles within the blister packaging are able to pass through the port 34.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,971,638 to Allison et al. discloses a dispensing container having a pair of front and back sheets 20a and 21a arranged in facing relation with each other with an inner sheet 22a sandwiched there between. The front sheet 20a has an elongate opening 24a with numerous removable stop elements 25a detachably secured within the opening. Outlet openings 27a are formed in the back sheet 21a.
The inner sheet 22a is slidably retained between the outer sheets 20a and 21a. Formed in the inner sheet 22a are a plurality of depressed portions 30a, each of which defines a protrusion projecting forward into the front sheet opening 24a and a recess opening rearward towards and closed by the back sheet 21a. In other words, the recesses 30a are all closed by the back sheet 21a and the inner sheet 22a with the pills 31a contained therein being mounted for longitudinal shifting movement therein.
Accordingly, the inner sheet 22a is shiftable longitudinally until the recess portions 38 engage an undetached stop element 25a. This shifting places the upper most recesses 30a in registry with the outlet aperture 27a so that the pills may be discharged from the device through the apertures.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,497,455 to Johnson discloses an article dispensing container having side walls 18 and 21, a bottom wall 20, a top wall 22, and inner wall 25. Apertures 28 and 29 are formed in the top wall 22 and inner wall 25, respectively. The container is filled with articles, such as tablets, and the like. In a closed state, the apertures 28 and 29 are offset from each other to prevent the articles from being removed.
In order to dispose the articles, a rear end wall 26, is pivoted inwardly, as shown in FIG. 4, to move the inner wall 25 so as to align the aperture 29 with the aperture 28 of the top wall 22. The container can then be turned upside down to remove the articles.
An object of this invention is to overcome the above-discussed drawbacks of the conventional child resistant packages and dispensers.
Another object of this invention is to provide a unique package that is child resistant, yet user friendly. The package is structured so that a panel of the package obstructs removal of the articles being held within. In particular, when the package is fully opened or fully closed, the panel offers resistance to the removal of the articles contained therein. Only when the panel is in an aligned position do holes in the panel properly align so that the articles within the package can be removed. Each article is sandwiched between top and bottom base portions of the package such that the panel can slide in-between when the package is opened or closed.